poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: A Canterlot Wedding/Transcript
This is the transcript for The Irelanders' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic: A Canterlot Wedding. film starts with a nice beautiful day in a field in Equestria. The Mane 6, The Irelanders, Fireman Sam, Thomas, Tubb, Spud, Marco Polo and their friends are having a picnic in a meadow outside Ponyville Rarity: Ah! feet are seen running along the ground Rarity: It is gorgeous out. Just gorgeous! is panting as he runs. Everyone is enjoying the picnic when Spike came running up to them, out of breath Ash Ketchum: Spike. Are you okay? Spike: Twi... light! ...I... have... Lemme just... took a deep breath and belch out a message Connor Lacey: It's a message from Princess Celestia. Marco Polo: I wonder what it says. uses her magic to unfold the message and read it Twilight Sparkle: Dear Twilight, I am sure you are as excited as I am about the upcoming wedding in Canterlot. the others Wedding? others look at each other in confusion Twilight Sparkle: I will be presiding over the ceremony, but would very much like you and your friends to help with the preparations for this wonderful occasion. Fluttershy, I would like you and your songbird choir to provide the music. : Fluttershy: Oh my goodness! What an honor! : Raven Queen: That's really amazing. : Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie Pie, I can think of no one more qualified than you to host the reception. : Pinkie Pie: Hip, hip, hooray! : Twilight Sparkle: Applejack, you will be in charge of the catering for the reception. : Applejack: Well, color me pleased as punch! : : Twilight Sparkle: Rainbow Dash– : Rainbow Dash: yawn : Twilight Sparkle: ...I would very much appreciate it if you could perform a sonic rainboom as the bride and groom complete their "I do"'s. : Rainbow Dash: Yes! : Twilight Sparkle: Rarity, you will be responsible for designing the dresses for the bride and her bridesmaids. : Rarity: Princess Celestia wants me to– unintelligible ...wedding dress? For a Canterlot wedding... I, ah, ooh, oooh! : went into a bliss and falls over to the ground : Twilight Sparkle: And as for you, Twilight, you will be playing the most important role of all: Making sure that everything goes as planned. See you all very soon. Yours, Princess Celestia. : folds the letter back up : Twilight Sparkle: But... I don't understand. Who's getting married? : Spike: Oh, wait! Uh, I was probably supposed to give you this one first. : pull out another scroll and Twilight uses her magic to open it and read it : Twilight Sparkle: Princess Celestia cordially invites you to the wedding of Princess Mi Amore Cadenza and...gasp My brother?! intro starts and ends with the title "The Irelanders' Adventures of My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic: A Canterlot Wedding" Applejack: Your brother's getting married? Congratulations, Twilight! That's great news! Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, great news. That I just got from a wedding invitation! Not from my brother, but from a piece of paper! Thanks a lot, Shining Armor. I mean, really, he couldn't tell me personally? [as Shining Armor] Hey, Twilight, just thought you should know I'm making a really big decision that changes everything. Oh, never mind, you'll hear about it when you get the invitation. normal Princess Mi Amore Cadenza? Who in the hoof is that?! snort Fluttershy: Um, Twilight? Are you okay? Twilight Sparkle: Sorry, it's just that Shining Armor and I have always been so close. He's my B.B.B.F.F! other ponies and Irelanders look at her in confusion Twilight Sparkle: Big Brother Best Friend Forever? Rest of main cast: Ohhh! Emily: I didn't know you had a brother. Finbar: That is might ar-ar-ar fine. Twilight Sparkle: You don't know the half of it. Martin Kratt: Huh? What do you mean? Twilight Sparkle: Before I came here and learned the importance of friendship, Shining Armor was the only pony I ever really accepted as a friend. song My Big Brother Best Friend Forever starts as Twilight nuzzles a bird on her hoof : When I was just a filly, I found it rather silly : To see how many other ponies I could meet flashback begins that features Twilight as a little filly walking down Canterlot reading a book : I had my books to read, didn't know that I would ever need : Other ponies to make my life complete bumps into a white stallion colt with blue mane. She step back and look up at him who glares at her but then smiled at her and she smiled back :: But there was one colt that I cared for :: I knew he would be there for me :: My big brother, best friend forever! :: Like two peas in a pod, we did everything together fly a kite together in a field and share two pieces of an apple : He taught me how to fly a kite (Best friend forever!) : We never had a single fight (We did everything together!) Armour is training to be a royal guard while Twilight practices her magic. The two siblings shares a sad farewell when Twilight went to Ponyville with Spike and the Irelanders :: We shared our hopes, we shared our dreams :: I miss him more than I realized :: It seems... : Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity :: Your big brother, best friend forever :: Like two peas in a pod, you did everything together : Sparkle :: And though he's, oh, so far away :: I hoped that he would stay :: My big brother best friend :: Forever... :: Forever... song ends with Twilight looking down sadly with tears in her eyes Percy: That's sad. Connor Lacey: I'm sorry, Twilight. Elvis Cridlington: We really have no idea you've missed him that bad. Violet Parr: I think we've seen Shining Armor before. Mewtwo: What do you mean? Violet Parr: He was there in Canterlot before we set off to Ponyville for the Summer Sun Celebration. Connor Lacey: Oh yeah. James Jones: I think I remember that. Thomas: He was the white stallion we saw when we left, remember, Percy? Percy: I think I do, Thomas. Applejack: As one of your P.F.F.'s... other ponies look confused Applejack: Pony Friends Forever... Rest of main cast: Ohhh! Applejack: ...I wanna tell you that I think your brother sounds like a real good guy. Twilight Sparkle: He is pretty special. Shi La Won: You're not the only one with BBFs, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Why? Do you have someone special in your life? Shi La Won: Yes. Hiro. Tubb: Who's Hiro? Shi La Won: He's my BJFF. Best Japanese Friend Forever. He's a black steam engine from Japan. Which is not far from my home in China. Fu Fu: (chitters) Connor Lacey: He's also known as the Master of the Railway. Thomas: When we first met him, he was broken down in the woods for a very long time and we offered to help repair him without telling The Fat Controller since Hiro fears that he'II be scrapped. We bring parts to him from The Steamworks with Victor and Kevin and it was going well. Gordon: But then Spencer, The Duke and Duchess' private engine, found out and tried to make Hiro's fear come true. Hiro's parts fell off him and I had to distract Spencer with a race for Hiro to be moved to a siding outta the way. Fireman Sam: Then after that, we got into a chase with Spencer, which resulted in him getting stuck in the fenland mud. Edward: We look after Hiro while Thomas, The Irelanders and Olwin help Spencer build the summer house for The Duke and Duchess which is close to Hiro's hideout. Mewtwo: Then after all that was done, Hiro was fixed and Spencer was rescued. Shi La Won: But then Hiro got homesick and he went back to Japan to return home. (sighs) I miss him still. Brock: He sounds like a nice engine. Sploshy: Oh he is. Aviva Corcovado: (putting a hand on Shi La's shoulder to comfort her) Don't worry. You will see each other again. Henry: Aviva's right. He'II also come back to Sodor one day. Emily: We have no idea he was a special friend to you. Percy: Why didn't you tell us that when we're restoring Hiro? Shi La Won:Category:Transcripts Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transformersprimfan Category:DavidBrennan99